


Sexual identity needs no labels

by Hidekey



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidekey/pseuds/Hidekey
Summary: Roy brings his crush to meet the family.





	Sexual identity needs no labels

Roy had always hated touching. At the age of 3, he stopped allowing hugs- even from his parents. He preferred to walk on his own rather than be carried. By age 5, he didn't even want to hold hands. When his aunt walked him across a busy street, he held the tail of her coat or some other loose clothing. When she insisted on holding hands, he would compromise by pinching her pinky finger with just his thumb and index finger.

So it was with great surprise to everyone in the bar when he walked in with another soldier who had his arm on his shoulder, talking very lively about his girlfriend and mussing Roy’s hair when he made a low comment they didn't catch.

“Geez, Roy, the way they reacted I have to think that you've never brought a friend here before.”  
Roy sighed. He was going to have to speak to his aunt and sisters about their subtlety later. They were acting like he'd brought home a girlfriend to meet the family. Though, it wasn't that far from the truth. He didn't want Maes to know that; things would get awkward.

Maes excused himself to go to the bathroom. This is when the Madame will strike, Roy knew. Sure enough,  
“So…” she sidled over to his side of the bar, serving him his favorite drink. “A man, huh?”  
“It isn't something I can just decide on,” Roy groused. “I can't just control how I feel with logic. Believe me, I've tried.”  
“How did you meet?”  
“He's my roommate.”  
Suddenly the madame was much more serious. “He's got a girlfriend,” she pointed out.  
“Mmhm.” roy remarked non committal.  
“Seems serious about her… I don't think you could just wait it out.”  
“I don't intend to,”  
“This country is very homophobic, especially when it comes to the military”  
Roy's straightened, obviously offended.  
“What exactly do you think is going on between us?”  
“Well,” The madame traced out a pattern on the bar. “y’know….”  
“Yes I like him, and I like when he puts his arm around my shoulder or his hand on my back - even though I still hate it if anyone else tries to do it. That's all there is to it. I don't want to do the kind of acts you're thinking of. I don't think I'll ever want that”  
The madame looked up in surprise. “I just don't want to see you get hurt.”  
“Madame, I'm a grown man, and I'm hardly risking anything.”

Maes pulled his ear away from the wall, relieved with the outcome. Roy had wormed his way into Maes’ heart -in a TOTALLY platonic way- and he had hoped against hope that it was platonic to Roy, as well. It wasn't, apparently, but if Roy didn't want to take things any further than friendship, Maes could accept it .

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my daughter, whose awkward conversation paralleled the Mustangs'


End file.
